fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Bolting
Bolting (サンダーストーム Sandāsutōmu, lit. Thunderstorm) is a long-range Thunder magic tome in the Fire Emblem Series. Overview When cast, a single bolt of lightning will be drawn upon from overcast rain clouds, striking a selected enemy target located a considerable distance from its caster. The long range that this tome possesses is essentially offset by its inability to allow its user to attack at close range, leaving him/her vulnerable to enemy assaults. This is further made worse by the fact that the tome is one that is rather heavy, which not just impedes the user's ability to perform double attacks, but also reduces his/her Attack Speed by a significant amount. An exception of this is in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, where its weight is a mere 10, so it can be doubled rather easily. In Blazing Blade and onward, the tome gained even more range, now striking foes from 3-10 spaces away, but removing the user's ability to counterattack from the standard 1-2 range and is either too heavy or given the hard caveat of being completely unable to perform a follow-up attack. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Three Houses Item Locations Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Unobtainable |Exclusively wielded by Ishtore and Bloom. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventory |Ilios |- |Treasure |Ch. 21x - Chest |- |Steal |Enemy Bishop (Ch. 10) • Oltof (Ch. 11x) • Enemy Bishop (Ch. 13) • Enemy Bishop (Ch. 14) • Ilios (Ch. 16A) • Enemy Bishop (Ch. 17A) • Enemy Bishop (Ch. 21) • Enemy Bishop x2 (Ch. 21x) • Enemy Bishop x2 (Ch. 22) |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Treasure |Ch. 16 - Chest Ch. 21 - Secret Shop |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Dropped |Sage (Ch.24H Linus version), Limstella (Ch. 30E/32H) |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventory |Selena (Creature Campaign) |- |Treasure |Ch. 19 - Chest • Tower of Valni Floor 6 - Chest |- |Secret Shops |Grado Keep • Jehanna Hall |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Sage (Ch. 22) |- |Treasure |Ch. 16 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Disarm and Steal |'Part 3:' Ch. 2 (Enemy Thunder Sage) '''Part 3:' Ch. E (Enemy Thunder Sage) |} ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses |Skill Rank |'Reason Rank A:' Constance • Hilda • Manuela |} Trivia *Although the Bolting tome is accorded critical hit ratio in ''Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, its long ranged animation appears to be omitted. *In Radiant Dawn, it is almost impossible to obtain a copy of the Bolting tome, and can only be acquired by means of stealing it. *Two of the only three playable characters to learn Bolting in Three Houses, Manuela and Hilda, have problems with Reason. Hilda has a low Magic growth while Manuela has Reason as a weakness. Gallery File:Thunderstorm (TCG).jpg|The Thunderstorm tome, as it appears in the third series of the TCG. File:thunderstorm FE4.png|Ishtore casting Thunderstorm on Larcei in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Bolting.png|An enemy mage casting Bolting on Karin in Thracia 776. File:FE6 Bolting.png|An enemy Etrurian Sage casting Bolting on Roy in The Binding Blade. File:FE9 Bolting.jpg|An enemy Sage casting Bolting on Marcia in Path of Radiance. File:Bolting (FE10).png|A Crimean Thunder Sage casting Bolting on a Rebel Warrior in Radiant Dawn. Category:Long Range Weapons